What It Was Like
by justliving11
Summary: PREQUEL TO WHAT IF TRIS WAS ALIVE. Karman and Jace are sick of going through the average day on repeat. So when they stumble upon some Dauntless members that are a long ways from home will they finally break the normality of their days and finally get some adventure or will what seems like a normal group of people bring everything they know down to ashes. FORGOTEN
1. Chapter 1

**SOOOOO IMMM BACKKK**

 **Some of you were saying how it would be cool to get some back story on some vent that happened in the first story**

 **SO FIRST OFF IF YOU HAVEN'T READ WHAT IF TRIS WAS STILL ALIVE**

 **GO READ THAT**

 **We'll be seeing some of our favorite Divergent characters in here so don't worry about that**

 **This is currently taking place during Tris's choosing ceremony, so basically the first book.**

 **So I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think**

 **Disclaimer: Veronica owns this magnification story line and these wonderful characters.**

* * *

I chew on the tip of the eraser without any thought. My eyes scan the nearby monitors before turning back to mine. I click senselessly through the different video footage of the many cities stationed around us. It's the same thing in every single shot. Factionless lined against abandoned brick buildings. I'll catch someone in grey wandering down one of the aisles to hand one of them a bag of food, usually it's apples sometimes is grapes.

A chair squeaks next to me, signaling that Jace has arrived.

"Hey." He whispers to me in a hushed tone, careful not to be overheard by our advisors. I set the pencil down on the desk and remove my feet from the top of his.

"Where were you?" I mutter as I straighten out my plain uniform top. I glance over at him to see his hair is a ruffled mess as well as his clothes. He grins and turns on his monitor. He turns to face me as it starts it slow process of booting up.

"You'll never guess who I ran into last night." Even though he's whispering in a dull voice I can tell he's trying to hold back his excitement. I raise my eyebrows and wave my hand in gesture saying come on. "Dauntless." My finger stops mid click on the mouse at his words.

"What?" I ask turning to look at him, trying to read his face. He rubs his hands together.

"They were at the club." He adds like its nothing, like how you would find cheese in the dairy section at the supermarket.

"Are you sure it just wasn't people dressed in black?" I ask doubting him. He shakes his head and leans in closer to me.

"Karman they had tattoos and they spoke of the cities." His eyes are wide with wonder as I search them. I shrug it off and turn back to the monitor.

"Lots of people know about the cities and lots of people like to draw on their skin. They probably were just playing you." He shakes his head and turns back to his computer.

"No this was the real deal." He types in his key card code before flashing me a smile. "They were crazy reckless." Narrowing my eyes I lean forward and yank his arm off the desk.

"How would they have gotten into this sector, the closest city isn't for miles?" I ask gritting my teeth together. He looks me over before yanking his arm out from my grasp.

"They weren't from any of the California cities, this was the one from Chicago." I lean back and watch as he pulls up his video footage.

"That's days of walking. Why would they come all the way out here when headquarters is right by them?" He shakes his head and starts to click through the footage at rapid speed.

"Their Dauntless, why wouldn't they?"

XXX

I scrub at my eyes one last time before shutting the water off. Looking up into the mirror I take regard of my own face.

My eyes are brightly red from the hot water that still lingers on my face. My eyes, a deep blue, are wide. My mother said they were always filled with wonder and curiosity as a child, but now when I look at them all I see is the deep blue. My dark hair falls into my face and I subconsciously push it back behind my ear. Hair so black against skin so white isn't expected in these parts. The shock and the contrast only serve to show how I don't belong here. My thoughts go to Jace and his perfectly brown hair and tan skin when I hear the door open.

"Did you hear what Jace was blubbering about?" Macy asks when she enters the bathroom. I step away from the mirror and push my way out of the door as she follows close behind.

"Yeah something about Dauntless being in the sector." I mumble aimlessly as I reach for my key card that lays on the plain concrete counter.

"Isn't it cool." She exclaims in wonder as she throws her hands out in front of her. I turn to watch as her eyebrows race up and her eyes alight with her excitement. Eyes the color of a rich soil flecked with black. Her hair is just a few shade lighter than mine, half of it braided close to her head while the other half hangs in curls around her face.

"I think its rather weird. I mean how would they even get into this sector undetected with the security." I wonder aloud. She shakes her head and grabs for my arm, pale white against a milky brown, a striking contrast between the two.

"I heard that they climbed the fence, no wires, and snuck off into the shadows." She grins as she leads me out of our apartment. "Come on Karman its fun to believe they could do it." I roll my eyes and lean against her as we ascend down the flight of glass stairs.

"Its fun to believe in bigfoot, but news flash he doesn't exist." I snicker as we reach the great hall.

Twenty foot ceilings, each wall displaying the different faction symbols. My eyes instantly land on the Dauntless flames as Macy leads me through the crowd of people just getting out of C block.

Everyone is dressed in the same uniform that both me and Macy wear, dark blue shirts with loose fitting grey pants. I don't like how it looks on me. The dark blue makes my skin stand out, as if i'm practically shouting to everyone "Hey yeah I know I don't belong here". Compared to Jace the blue makes his tan skin seem to glow, which then irritates me even more.

"Alex!" Macy yells as she stands on her tiptoes and pushes down on my shoulder to push herself up.

"Ow shoulder." I wince as she scans the crowd for Alex. She grabs hold of my hand and throws me into the crowd of people.

"Come on I saw him coming out of the training room." She yells as she pushed me forward, earning many people to trip over us and mutter things under their breath about children these days.

Just as we break through the crowd I catch sight of Alex leaning against the training room door. He's talking to someone who I can't see yet, but once I catch sight of their ruffled chestnut hair I know them af if I was picking myself out of a group photo.

"Jace." I mutter in a greeting once we reach them. He turns and catches my gaze with a smile.

"Lovely." He murmurs reaching down and placing a kiss on top of my forehead. One he steps back he raises his keycard up for me to see. "No D block today." He says as he raises his eyebrows in excitement. I shake my head as I show him my same empty block.

"Great does that mean we'll be having to break you guys out of Mitchell's office again?" Alex asks as he gazes upon the both of us.

"I told you that I had nothing to do with the sculpture and the bra situation." He explains with his hands raised in an I'm innocent gesture.

"Sure and the whole slime on the training room floor thing?" Macy asks with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Must have come from that horrible beast they were housing in that room." I chuckle as I recall that day.

"They just had several pigs that day." I tell him. He points a finger at me with a nod.

"Yes beasts." Macy opens her mouth when she is cut off by the three dull beeps signaling D block.

"I'll see you at dinner right man?" Alex asks Jace as they do their weird bromance handshake hug.

"Not unless you're coming to bail me and Karman out of something." He points out as he grabs me up in his arms and pulls me close.

"Yay." I mutter as I wave goodbye to Macy. Alex shakes his head with a grin.

"Later Kar." He calls before jogging to catch up with Macy.

"Their cute together." I wonder aloud as I watch them walking down the hallway. Jace snorts in response and releases me.

"Sure if cats and dogs were to get married. Come on I want to show you something." He grabs for my hand and pulls me after him down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" I ask in a whisper, feeling like I have to be quite even though we are the only two in the hallway. He turns to look back at me and flashes a smirk.

"I'm gonna introduce you to a few of my new friend."

* * *

 **So yeah I dont really know about this either**

 **I say lets take it a chapter at a time**

 **Please tell me what you think should I continue or just scrap it all?**

 **-Justliving11**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im actually really into this story already**

 **I just hope you guys are**

 **My fear for this story is that Im gonna write like a different Jace and Karman from WITWA since its been awhile that I've wrote as them**

 **I hope you like this story and if you do please review and share it**

 **Also if you haven't read the first book I would go do that, Its called What If Tris Was Alive**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

The muggy heat pressed in on us, even sweating was no good. It trickled down our necks and backs like warm soup. Our hair clung to our heads like thermal blankets, locking in the heat.

"Jesus Christ Jace" I mutter as I shield my eyes from the setting sun, but not setting quick enough.

"Shut up." He huffs as he pushes his damp hair out of his eyes. "We're almost there." I stop walking, my legs praising for a moment.

"And where exactly is there! We are in the middle of nowhere!" I scream, my throat ragged from not having access to water. He turns to look back at me. His face is covered in dirt even though he is practically drenched in his own sweat. he scrubs at his eyes, only making the dirt move around even more. He shed his shirt hours ago and now has on a thin tank top that clings to his sweaty body. My eyes scan over his muscles that are clearly visible through the thin material and the curve of his waist that peeks out from the side where the material has a risen up a bit-

"-we'll be there soon." He says interrupting my thoughts of his body. I tear my eyes away from him and turn to look out at the barren landscape as my face burns. The only thing out here is the cracked sun dried sand and a few clumps of dead grass. He starts walking again and I jog to catch up with him. "You wouldn't be as hot if you didn't have that shirt on" He mutters as he motions to my uniform top. I look down at it to see its coated in a fine layer of dirt mixed with sweat.

His gaze catches mine in an almost challenging way, like he knows I won't take off my shirt in front of him even though I wear the same tank top under my own. I reach for the hem of the shirt and pull it up over my head and throw it to the ground. Instantly it feels like I have shed thirty pounds. I raise my eyebrows at him as a smile grows on his face.

"Aren't we out of our jurisdiction being all the way out here?" I ask, scanning the area for any sign of the guards.

"Oh we passed our jurisdiction when we hit the dirt." He laughs as he brings his arms up in an arching manor. "This is the rebel life." He stops and takes in an exaggerated breath of air. "Smell that Karman, that's what it's like to break the rules." I push him in the shoulder as he erupts in laughter.

"Ha ha you're very funny." I mutter crossing my arms. We continue walking on for what seems like forever. The sun sits in front of us, teasing us with the last of its heat. Just as I look up I catch sight of what appears to be a building in the distance.

"There it is." Jace whispers as he starts to pick up his pace. I lick my lips as I tug at his arm.

"Do they have water?" I ask as he practically starts to drag me closer and closer to the building.

"Hopefully." He mutters as we approach it.

Its nothing special, though I knew not to get my hopes up or anything. It's a plain two story wooden house and I wonder how it's still standing. As we approach the door I notice the chalky paint of a blue door that fell in fragments, leaving the splintered door a bare wooden brown. Jace reached for the handle and I imagine him snapping it right off the door. He pulls the door open carefully. It whines on its amber hinges as we peer inside. "Come on." He mutters as he steps inside. I follow closely behind feeling a chill run up my spine for the first time on this whole trip.

Every step he takes the ground protests with a low groan. I fear that its gonna break out from under him and he'll fall to his death. I gaze upon the walls, noticing how the ancient wallpaper peels off of them. No furniture is in the house, making me wonder why it was never destroyed when the Western Sector was built. We reach a set of stairs set next to the wall. I don't think it would be able to hold the weight of me, let alone a single sheet of paper before it would crumble to the ground.

"Jace." I whisper as I reach for his arm and pull him back before he sets his foot on the first step. He glances back at me with a straight face. He licks his lips before looking back up the stairs.

"Jonas!" He calls up them startling me. My eyes open wide and I turn to smack him in the back of the head before he opens his mouth again.

"What th-" I start when I hear a thud directly from above us. I freeze and slowly turn to look up at the wood ceiling. A feeling of pure dread creeps up on my skin as I push myself against Jace. "We're gonna die." I whisper in a hushed tone. I feel his laughter and then his arms go around me.

"No we're not." He's not looking down at me but up into the darkness at the landing of the stairs. "Look up there." He whispered nodding his head to where he was looking. I do as he says and peer up the stairs. It's hard at first since all I can see is darkness, any light that would have come through the wooden board is now moonlight, which doesn't offering any help. I'm about to tell Jace there's nothing there when I see it. Something moving in the shadows, its form outlined as being darker than the surrounding space.

"Jace?" A deep voice calls out from the shadows. I hear the groan of the steps as the figure slowly ascended them with caution.

"Yeah its Jace, this is Karman." He says motioning to me though I doubt this person he's talking to can even see me in the darkness. I hear the sound of sandpaper and then I gasp as a bright orange flame erupts inches away from my face. I look up into the blue eyes of a black haired boy.

"Karman." He murmurs as his eyes look me over. I push my hair out of my face, suddenly feeling very naked. He wears a tight fitted black shirt, that showed off all his muscle. The more I looked at him the better looking he seemed to get if that was even impossible. His dark silky hair had a tousled griminess to it. He had strong arched brows and thick eyelashes. And then his eyes- they were deep and catastrophic, a vivid dark blue that softly melted into a dark green. Being this close to him I could see small flecks of silver just around his pupil. He had distinct cheekbones and an angular jaw, his pale skin made him look devilishly handsome in the matchlight.

I step back with a sort of gasp and crash against Jace's chest. The boy straightens up as he chuckles As he does I catch the dark ink peeking through the collar of his shirt.

"Where's Jonas?" Jace asks the boy who is still looking me over. He looks back at Jace and then flickers his gaze to me.

"Upstairs." He says smoothly as the light from the flame dances across his face. "Come on I'll show you to him." He swiftly turns around and then gracefully climbs the steps, taking the light away with him. Being plunged back into darkness I fumble for Jace's hand.

"Hey I'm right here." He says next to my ear as he finds my hand and squeezes it. I breath out a sigh of relief as I reach out with my other hand for the mantle, my hands closing around the rickety wood. I take one step at a time, Jace following right behind me as I grip his hand tightly. When we reach the top I'm surprised that the stairs didn't give out underneath us at our combined weight. I catch sight of the flickering flame at the end of the hall waiting for us. Jace starts walking towards it, clearly forgetting our hands are intertwined as he flings me along after him. I stumble multiple times before I finally catch myself and follow closely behind him.

The boy's waiting for us as we pass him to enter the room. Jace releases my hand as he enters, leaving me alone with him. He smirks and pushes through me after Jace. I stumble back into the door and curse when my elbow connects with the wall painfully. Wincing I enter the room to see that a small fire is blazing in a damaged fireplace. Two boys are sitting close to it and close to each other. The way they are leaning against each other makes me feel like i'm intruding on a private moment. I glance around and notice that the room has furniture compared to the other bare rooms in the house. A mattress lays on the floor by the window and a table with three chairs and a stool opposite of it. A battered old couch with the stuffing pouring out of it sits angled to the fireplace. I notice that Jace is sitting on it along with another boy.

This boy had blonde, almost white hair tousled and dirty. His eyes were the green of a fresh dew glittering in the sunlight off a leaf of green emerald. His lips were pale and thin, his nose slender and rounded slightly. A prominent jaw curved gracefully around and the strength in his neck showed in the matching cords of muscle that seemed to shape every aspect of his body. Why were all these men so goddamn good looking.

Everyone seemed to be wearing the same black clothing like the first boy and they all seemed to have the black ink swirling around on their skin.

"Wait a minute.." I muttered to myself as I looked around at the boys. "You're the dauntless that got into this sector yesterday." I looked over to Jace with raised eyebrows, but he said nothing. The room seemed to be silent, everyone looking straight at me. Finally the boy on the couch spoke.

"and you're?" He asked with a deep husky voice. Karman's face flushed with warmth.

"I'm-m Karman." She sputtered, internally punching herself. The boy looked over, from her plain dirt crusted shoes, to the baggy grey pants at her hips and the white tank top covering her chest and then finally her face.

"She's my best friend." Jace added also looking her over.

"A best friend?" The boy from the stairs added with a laugh. She narrowed her eyes and glanced over to him. "Can we trust her?" He asked looking over to Jace.

"She can hear you." I muttered, but no one seemed to hear her as Jace added over her,

"Totally, i'm like her only friend so who she gonna tell." My mouth flies open at this as I stare at him.

"I have plenty of friends!" I hiss, but yet again no one seems to hear me.

"There's talk isn't there." The boy on the couch asks Jace as I silently fume. Jace rubs his hands together and looks down at his feet.

"Yeah, they know Dauntless have entered the city." The two boys that were standing by the fire have moved to sit before the couch as they listened to what Jace had to say.

"How much longer do you think we have here Jonas?" One of them asks the boy- Jonas- on the couch. He looks down at his pant leg and then back to Jace.

"I would say just a few days before they start searching." The boy from the stairs groans.

"Jonas we have to keep moving you know what would happen if they caught us." He says as he settles onto the windowsill. Jonas nods.

"They'll give us the memory serum and send us right back to Chicago." He looks over at Jace.

"Is there anyway you could help us?" Jace bites the inside of his cheek and finally looks over to me.

"I mean I could try to get you guys out, but the farthest I could take you would be to Brundle." I hold his gaze as I search his eyes trying to ask him

What's going on?

He shakes his head and bites his lip, a gesture that means

later

"We would have to get on the main road to go that way it's too risky, if we were to be seen." The other boy on the floor says glaring at Jace. I sigh not knowing if I should raise my hand to have permission to speak or if I should just talk. I choose the latter.

"Not if you had a distraction." I say catching them all off guard. They all stare at me like I just spoke gibberish. Sighing I cross my arms over my chest. "Next Tuesday is the sector meeting. Everyone will be there. Most of the guards will be stationed to be watching the head, which means patrols are limited." I look over at Jace who is deep in thought. "That's when you go, that'll be you're only time to go." They're all watching me now, but no one is speaking. Stupid. I think to myself.

"Jace could you keep us safe until that." Jonas asks keeping his eyes on me.

"Five days shouldn't be that hard." He mumbles gazing at me in wonder.

"The best friends good." The boy at the window says. I glance over at him. The moonlight washes out his skin making him look even more paler.

"My names Karman." I say as he turns away from the window and fixes his eyes on me.

"Ryker." He whispered before turning back to the window.

* * *

 **WAIT WHATTTTTT**

 **THIS IS RYKERRRR**

 **If you read the first book he was mentioned in it *wink* *wink***

 **I hope you enjoyed this and please review**

 **-Justliving11**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy to see some of you liking this story**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **If you dont remember who Ryker is just go back to the other story and I think its like chapter 38 or 39, he's mentioned at the end of the chapter**

 **Please review and tell me what you think**

* * *

I sat curled up next to the fire, the heat radiating off onto my cool skin. The glowing embers leaped and twirled in a fiery dance, each trying to reach higher than the last before falling slowly back into the flame to be devoured.

I could hear Jace's soft mumble as he discussed with Jonas. They sat on the chairs, elbows propped up on the old table and heads bent in conversation. They were discussing exactly how they would reach Brundle. What they should be prepared for once they get their and what to do after.

The two boys who had sat by the fire when we first entered were now tangled in a mess of blankets on the mattress. I learned that the one who had questioned Jace's plan was Amar and the other boy was George. They had escaped from Dauntless with help from Jonas and Ryker because they were Divergent.

We were first taught about the different factions in grade school. Were told of how each was specifically designed for something special and to provide a certain care for the city. Unlike the cities, when we spoke of the few who didn't belong to one faction we spoke of it in amazement. This was what the creators had expected and hoped for. That one day a group of individuals would rise and not belong to just one group but to all.

"Here." Ryker whispered as he handed me a jug of water. I took it and mumbled a thanks as he sat down next to me. I clutched the jug close to my chest as I watched the flickering light dance upon his face. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." He smirked turning to look at me. I blushed bringing the jug up to my dry, awaiting lips. I drank like I hadn't seen water for weeks. Taking big gulps as the cold water splashed against my lips. Gasping slightly I set the jug on the ground and wipe my mouth on the back of my head.

"Why'd you leave?" I ask, my eyes watching as a chunk of wood slowly broke away from the rest.

"They were going to kill Amar, we had to get him out." He replied. I looked over at him and watched as he traced a crack in the wood flooring. His long, slender fingers zigzagging delicately.

"You don't seem like the kind of person to care about others." He stops at my words and cocks his head to the side, peering at me.

"I didn't know I gave off that impression." He muttered coldly as he studied my face. His eyes seemed to send chills running through my body as he looked me over. Blushing I turned my attention back to the fire.

"Cockiness, you seem to radiate it like you're the sun or something." I mumble still feeling his eyes on me.

"Are you comparing me to the sun? A magnificent beacon in the sky?" He asks raising an eyebrow with a smile. Narrowing my eyes I turn away to look at him.

"When you look to long at the sun it burns your eyes." I saw his jaw clench at my words as his eyebrow lowered.

"Some things so beautiful tend to do that." I laughed and uncrossed my legs, stretching them out in front of me.

"You do know they say the sun is going to burn out one day right? All that beauty gone." I raise my eyebrow up in a challenge. He shakes his head and leans in close to me.

"One day this world won't have the pleasure of my existence." I huff out a breath and turn away from him. I know his type. They think they're better than everyone else. He was probably top of his initiate class and all that city crap. "He's one of my bestfriends." He adds slowly. I turn to look back at him.

"What?" I ask, annoyance slipping into my tone. He clears his throat and drums his finger against the floor.

"Amar. That's why I'm here. I couldn't have left him to die." I looked at him shocked. My silence caused him to look up at me. A small smile tugs at my open mouth and I look away.

"So why did you come all the way out to this sector?" I ask as I tug at a loose thread on my pants. He sighs and stops tapping the ground.

"Someone let it slip of us leaving. We knew they would have thought we would go to the closest building we saw. So when we saw it we just kept walking."

"You could have gone to New York or to the Ohio sector, but yet you chose California?" I ask twirling my thumb in the thread as I pulled on it.

"What can I say, I have a thing for bikinis." He replies with a smirk. "So you think this whole plan is going to work?" He asks, changing the topic before I can say something. I shrug and turn to look back at Jace and Jonas.

"Jace seems to think so. These meetings always call for full attendance. We've snuck off with some friends before during one. So i'm sure if a bunch of drunk teenagers can do it then four dauntless members can."

"Ex." He mutters raising a hand to his heart like I had hurt him. "I can still kick ass better than anyone in Dauntless." Rolling my eyes I catch Jace standing up from the table. "I think the grownups are done discussing politics now." Jonas's gaze drifts to the two sleeping bodies on the mattress and then to Ryker and I on the floor.

"We'll be staying here until Tuesday and then once the meeting starts Jace will come and get us and we'll be gone." Ryker nods as he pushed himself off the ground gracefully and strode over to Jonas.

"Ready Karman?" Jace asks as I stand to my feet.

"Meaning that i'm ready for this long walk back to the sector then no." I mutter wiping dust off on my pants. He chuckles and then waves goodbye before heading back down the stairs. I turn to look back at Ryker who's in conversation with Jonas. His arms are crossed against his chest, showing off the muscles in his arms. He turns to me as if sensing my gaze. He looks me over with a smile before turning back to Jonas. Biting my lip I follow after Jace, trying to keep the smile off of my face.

xxx

I reach for my key card when Jace grabs for my hand, stopping me before I can unclasp it. I look up at him with raised eyebrows.

"Listen you know you can't tell anyone any of this, not even Macy." I sigh and tug my hand out of his grasp.

"I know that Jace. Don't tell Macy about the sexy boys in an abandoned building, got it." He reaches for my hand and glares at me.

"I'm serious about this Karman. If anyone was to find out about them they would wipe their memory and probably mine to maybe even yours." This time when his hands grip mine I don't try to tug out of his hold.

"You think they would do that to us?" I ask in a whisper as I step closer to him. His eyes scan the hallway before he answers.

"You know the rules, no contact with any city." I blink a couple times as I remember that rule as they drilled it into our heads. Contact with the city was strictly forbidden. They weren't supposed to know anything that would aid in their succes. We were told this at a very young age.

"How do you even know them?" I hiss. If they were to get caught I knew Jace would be equally punished. The head was always looking for something to pin on him. He bites his lip, clearly deciding if he should tell me or not.

"When I went to Bureau with Alex last month." He sighs. I step back a little, shocked that he's kept it a secret this long. He's usually horrible at keeping things from me for this long.

"Alex knows about all this?" He shakes his head and pulls me close to him, his lips close to my ear as he spoke. His warm breath stirring the hair on my neck.

"He knows nothing about any of this," As he talks I become conscious of his hand on my wait and the other on my lower back. "I couldn't sleep one night and wandered out of the compound. I came across a fair haired boy, Jonas, he almost shot me. I had mistaken him as one of the compound soldiers because he had hijacked one of their uniforms." I place my palm flat against his chest as he continues his story.

Once I was able to convince him I didn't work there or anything he told me that he was from Chicago. How he was going to break out of the city in a couple of days with a few friends and he asked for my help." I step back a little but he pulls me back to him.

"Dauntless asked for you're help?" I asked shock.

"I am incredibly sexy, I don't understand why you haven't figured this out yet." He laughs as he moves back to my ear. "I told them about this sector and of the abandon building." I'm silent as I let his words wash over me. Man I knew I should have gone on that trip to the Bureau. He finally steps away from me, taking his hands off my body making me silently protest.

"I wanna help." I murmur looking up into his eyes. He narrows them and a look of worry passes through them.

"You might get hurt and besides you've helped enough already. You came up with the escape plans." I sign placing my hands on my hips.

"Jace I don't want to sit on the sidelines holding everyone's juice boxes. I can help." Just as he opens his mouth to respond the lights dim and then return to normal.

"Night watch, patrol will be out soon. We'll talk about this later." He mumbles as he leans in to hug me. He pulls away to soon and I watch as he walks away down the hall to his room. Grabbing my key card I slide it into the door, pulling out when the light flashes a dull green.

I slip in silently as the door shuts behind me. I tip-toe past Macy's room, sneaking into mine. I tug my boots off and throw them across the room as I fall into my bed, sleep taking me the minutes I touch the soft feathered mattress.

* * *

 **So how we feeling?**

 **Do we like Ryker?**

 **Do we feel any differently about Jace and Karman?**

 **Tell me about it in a review**

 **-Justliving11**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEYYYYOOO**

 **Im back at it again with another update**

 **I hope you enjoy it and review**

* * *

"Where the hell were you yesterday?" Macy hiss's as she slams her tray across from me on the table. I woke up before the sun had risen exactly for this reason, avoiding Macy.

"I was out with Jace, you know that." I muttered sheepishly as I move my eggs around my tray.

"Liar." She exclaims bring her hands up. "I can always tell when you're lying I hope you know." She says pointing a finger at me. I nod my head and watch as she spreads jam on her toast. "If you don't want to tell me that you and Jace were getting it on that's fine," She mutters as my mouth flies open in disbelief. "I just hoped you guys were safe." She smiles taking a bite of her toast.

"We were not doing that." I hiss under my breath as Jace slides in next to me.

"We need to talk." He mutters reaching for my carton of milk. Macy wiggles her eyebrows at me and I groan.

"We're talking now." I point out as I reach for my milk before he drinks it all. He opens his mouth but then turns to look at Macy.

"What's your schedule today?" He asks as he shoves me his card for me to examine. I look it over briefly before returning it to him.

"Nothing you have." I murmur taking a bite of my eggs. Groaning he places his head in his hands, messing his hair up even more.

"Just trade schedules with me." Macy mutters handing her card over to him. "Karman and I have like all of our classes together today.

"You could get in trouble for that you know." I exclaim to her but she just waves me off.

"Don't worry about me, you too obviously have some stuff to discuss." She stands as she reads Jace's card over. "God you better be making me a nice cake or something with this crappy schedule." She waves goodbye and then jogs out of the hall.

"You know I don't get it, just the other day you're were practically telling everyone about seeing the Dauntless and now you're ready to shove me in a closest to talk about it." I point out. He reaches over to Macy's tray and plucks her muffin off of it.

"Yeah that was called a distraction, everyone needed to think they were in the sector instead of on the outskirts of it."

"Oh." I mutter placing my fork down. I watch as he takes a bite of the muffin, his face scrunching up in disgust as he sets it down.

"Blueberry, god that girl has no taste." He spits the lingering chunks of it into a napkin as he downs the rest of my milk.

"We have to get to our first block which is, laundry so yay." I mutter as I take my feet out from under the table. He follows in suit as he grabs up Macy's tray and discards of it in the trash.

"I'm pretty good at laundry you know." He mumbles as we walk out of the hall.

"No you're not." I mutter.

XXX

The laundry room is located in the basement under the resident hall. Its a simple concrete room with no windows, the only light coming from four fixtures that spilled out a yellow haze. Upon our arrival we were handed baskets of clothes and pushed towards sinks.

Rolling my sleeves up I turn the water on and allow the sink to fill up before shutting it off. I pull individual shirts out of the baskets and place them into the warm water.

"Do you ever wonder who's clothes we're washing?" Jace asks as he raises a pair of socks in the air before dropping them into his sink.

"No." I respond narrowing my eyes. He picks up a pair of boxers and shoves them in my direction.

"These could be Alex's underwear." He jokes as I shriek and pull away from him.

"Stop!" I warn raising my soapy hands up in defense. He raises one of his eyebrows up in a challenging manor. He dives for me before I can flee, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me into his body. I gasp at his strength as I try to break free from his hold. He laughs as he sprays bubbles into my hair while I push against his chest.

"Hey!" A voice shouts bringing me back to reality. Instantly we both freeze and turn to look at one of the heads. A small thin women with graying hair. "Mitchell's office now." She hisses as she points to the door. I shrug out of Jace's hold and silently push my way past the women and to the door, Jace following close behind me.

"Nice going." I mutter as we climb the stairs. He stops and gawks at me.

"You're blaming me for all this!" He exclaims in surprise. I whirl around in shock.

"You're the one who started it all, shoving that underwear in my face." He chuckles and leans against the wall.

"Loosen up Karman it was a joke." He mutters. I narrow my eyes and advance towards him.

"No I won't loosen up ,okay, because you're always getting me in trouble!" I shriek pointing a finger at him. "I don't know if you know this but I don't want to stay here for the rest of my life. I want to go in the field but they won't let me if I keep getting caught with you." His smile vanishes and his shoulders seem to sag a little.

"You wanna go into the field?" He asks, his voice hinting at pain. I turn away before I respond.

"Yes." He pushes off the wall and reaches for me, but I pull away.

"You know the risks of being their." He murmurs. "That's how you're parents.." He says slowly. Tears prickle my eyes and I hastily wipe them away.

"I know." I mutter looking up at him. "I'm not like you, I don't want to go to the Bureau." I bite my lip and turn to look down at my feet. My hands fidget with the hem of my shirt as I pull at it slightly.

"Karman-" Jace starts when I cut him off.

"Lets just go to Mitchell's office." I whispered, turning away from him as I walked off down the hallway.

XXX

The office was painted a calming blue, and it had two floor to ceiling windows on the back wall that overlooked the sector. The black glass surface of the desk was equally uncluttered: a computer that buzzed with life, a leather notebook, and a framed photograph of a fourteen year old boy. His name was Jamie. A lanky kid with a mop of brown hair and a round face. I've seen him around the compound multiple times but our difference in age prevented us from having any blocks together. Mitchell sat behind the desk, his eyes looking up over the monitor as we entered. His chin rested on his hand as his beady eyes narrowed as we sat down in the two chairs opposite of him.

"Great." He sighed pushing away from the desk to lean back in his chair. "What happened now." He muttered as he looked between the two of us. He had a round face, mostly overtaken by his nose and glasses which dominated his face. His hair was always spiked up with shiny gel, exposing his pointy ears. "I heard there was a disruption in one of the laundry rooms, I should have guessed." Jace leaned forward and tapped his fingers along the edge of the desk.

"Now I say there is room for interpretation in that." Mitchell raised his eyebrow. "Distraction isn't the word I would have used." He said sheepishly glancing over at me. "I would say a youthful demonstration of life." I watched as Mitchell sighed, removing his glasses as he rubbed his hands over his face.

"Jace you're gonna kill me. Literally fucking kill me." He exclaimed as he put his glasses back on his face. "What are you doing here Karman." He asks as if he just noticed me.

"I was sadly involved in this demonstration of life." I mutter glancing at Jace.

"If I give you a warning will you not do it again?" He asks looking directly at Jace who just laughs.

"Do you know me? Know who you're talking to?"

"Of course not." Mitchell mutters opening a drawer and pulling out a folder. "Tuesday is the sector meeting. We are short on guards. Thanks for volunteering." He smiles handing each of us a thin sheet of paper. Jace's mouth opens in surprise.

"Mitch come on you can't be serious? Community service?" He asks in disbelief.

"I think it would be good for you. You can show the whole sector you're demonstration of youthful life by helping out." I stare down at the paper, reading my jurisdiction code for a weapon and station number. "Now go and get those cleared with the weapons head." He mutters as he turns back to his monitor. I stand to leave, turning back to see Jace still sitting with his mouth hanging open.

"Come on." I hiss grabbing his arm and pulling him off the chair. I yank him outside and shut the door behind us. "Great Jace. Fantastic! How are we supposed to help Ryker if we're guards." I exclaim in a whisper. He looks over the paper before shoving it into his pocket.

"Asshole, I thought he liked us." He mutters storming off down the hallway. I have to jog to keep up with his longer strides since his legs are so much longer then mine.

"He did until you had to open your mouth." I point out as I reach him. We reach the stairwell but instead of going up he thunders down to the main floor. "Where are you going?" I ask leaning against the railing as I watch him reach the bottom step. He turns around and waves me down.

"I have to go tell Jonas now so we can come up with a new plan." He turns to leave and I rush down the stairs.

"Well i'm coming with you." He turns around causing me to run into his chest.

"No you're not Karman. You have to go get our weapons cleared with Jackson." I grit my teeth and grab for his arm.

"No i'm not. We can do that later. You got me involved in all this and i'm not backing out when we get handed timeout slips. I'm coming with you Jace." He doesn't say anything as we stand together in the hallway. Any second A block is gonna end and the hallway will be filled with people. He turns to look behind him and then back down at me.

"Fine, now come on." He mutters yanking his arm out of my hold as he darts down to doors. A smile plays across my face as I follow close behind.

* * *

 **YAH**

 **So the plan is ruined, thanks Jace**

 **-Justliving11**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Thats amazing." Jonas growls, sitting down in one of the wooden chairs. He props his elbow up on the table and runs his hand through his hair. I turn to look at Jace pacing in front of the fireplace.

"I know it sets us back, but this plan is still going to happen." He muters rubbing at his chin. Jonas scowles, dropping his head on to the table. My eyes linger on his exposed forearm where a blank swirl of ink lays on his right arm. I turn my head slightly to get a better look at it when he sits back up, bring his arm down to his side and away from my line of sight.

"How are we getting out when you're gonna be watching those pansycakes." He exclaims, his voice rising with anger. My eyes narrow at the word pansycake. Jace stops his pacing and turns to look at me.

"You should go back outside." He suggests. My eyes narrow at his words. I glance over at Jonas who's looking back at me with the same dominance that Jace wears. I open my mouth to protest but decide against it. If they don't want me hear I'm not gonna argue. I'd rather them not think of me as the little girl who whines when she doesn't get her way.

"Fine." I mutter, spinning around to leave the room. I thunder down the stair and break through the front door. I catch sight of Amar and George sitting on the porch. "Where's Ryker?" I ask, images of him standing next to the two when we first arrived flash through my mind.

"I think he's behind the house." George answers looking away from Amar and at me. I smile and jump off the porch. I push past an overgrown thorn bush, careful to not touch any of the branches. Breaking through the broken fence line I stop when I see him. He stands in the middle of the backyard throwing knives into the base of a nearby tree. As if sensing my presence he turned around. I sucked in a sharp breath as his shirtless torso was exposed to me. Gawking wouldn't quite describe my state as I took him in. I was shocked, stunned, amazed by his body. It was like nothing i've ever seen has a chiseled chest and his skin was practically glowing. His abdominals were sculpted to perfection down to his six-packs. His biceps were the size of my head yet lean, his shoulders were round and protruding, giving his whole look a new flavor. I wanted to feel his skin under my hands, to feel the muscles as I traced every line on his body.

"Karman?" He asks breathlessly. I look up from his body to his face, my face instantly flaring with warmth.

"Uh-h hi." I mutter as I turn away, trying to hide my blush. I hear him chuckle causing me to look back at him. He turned back around and continued throwing his knives. I watch as he brings his arm back and then in a flash releases the knife as he throws his arm forward, the muscles in his back rolling in response. I notice the black ink on his body, something I had missed when I first saw him. He had what seemed like a word or a phrase down the side of his hip but it was in some language I couldn't read.

"Wanna try?" He asks turning back to me, extending the knife out towards me. I look from the knife to him and then to the tree.

"I really don't know how." I reply sheepishly, crossing my arms over my chest. Its not like the sector allowed us to handle weapons at all. One you became of age and chose the career you wanted that's when you got the special training. Once I start to work in the field I know i'll be taking knife throwing classes and learning how to fire a gun, but having Ryker extending a knife out to me right now seems completely foreign.

"Oh come on, i'll teach you." He reaches out for my hand and pulls me over to him. He hands me the knife and positions me in front of the tree. The knife was one perfect piece of steel, the sharp cutting edge morphing into the smooth handle. "Hold it by the blade so the balance is right." He whispers, his lips next to my ear. His breath tickling the hair on the side of my head. I feel his body next to me, the presence of him lightening my skin on fire. His hand goes to the bend in my waist making my breath catch in my throat. He turns me slightly, bending his body into mine. "Focus on your breathing." I swallow and try to listen to him, trying to focus on my ragged breath but the only thing my mind wants to concentrate on his his hand on my waist. The way his skin seemed to make my insides flare with heat and pool in my abdomen. He reaches for my hand and pulls it back to my ear and then slowly flicks it forward and then repeats the steps. "Got it?" He asks his lips brushing my ear.

"Yeah." I murmur turning to look at him. He smiles and steps away from me, taking all the heat from my body with him. I'm left cold and unsure about the weight in my hand. I turn back to the tree and raise the knife up to my ear. I exhale slowly and then inhale, trying to cancel everything out. I flick my arm out and release the knife, watching it spin end over end, slamming into the tree. It doesn't stick like his did, instead it falls to the ground with a silent thud.

"Well that was horrible." Ryker chuckled from behind me. I spin around to face him. He's leaning against a nearby tree, his chest still exposed for my eye to see.

"Ouch. I thought you were my friend." I mutter crossing my arms over my stomach. He smirks and steps towards me.

"I am. But it is my duty, as a friend, to tell you that you suck at this." I groan as he passes me to retrieve the knives.

"Well this is my first time ever doing this." I exclaim throwing my arms out. He turns to look back at me with a smile.

"Yeah, but i'm pretty sure kids in Dauntless are better than you." He snickers. I clench my jaw and push a strand of hair out of my face.

"Sorry I don't meet your standards." I muter kicking a pebble. He stands in front of me now, handing me the blades.

"It's a good thing you have the best trainer here to teach you." He gestures down for me to take the knives. Sighing I take them from his hands and step back, aligning myself with the tree. "Okay this time, same thing, just don't suck as much." I turn and give him a fake smile as I pick one of the knives out of the group and roll the handle between my palm, concentrating on the tree in front of me. I focus on my breathing and pull the knife up, exhaling as I release it. I watch frozen as it spins in the air, slamming into the tree and to my luck sticking. My eyes shoot up in surprise and I jump with excitement.

"It stuck!" I shriek turning back to face Ryker. He smiles, looking down at the tree.

"Not bad." He murmurs stepping up and taking the remaining blades from my hands. I glance back at the tree.

"I could get the hang of this whole Dauntless thing." I whisper, excitement creeping up in my tone. He smiles as he places the knives back into his holster and into his shoes with grace.

"Maybe." He murmurs looking down into my eyes. I glance at his lips and back to his eyes, feeling the heat pool in my stomach again. He reaches out to push a strand of hair behind my hair, his fingers lingering on my cheek. I notice that he starts to lean down-

"Ryker!" Amar shouts from the fence. Instantly we break apart, my face flushing a deep red as I cover my mouth with my hand. "Come on it's getting dark." Amar disappears behind the fence leaving us alone again.

"We better go." Ryker mutters when I turn to face him again.

"Yeah, I should probably start heading back anyway." He nods and motions me forward. We head towards the porch neither saying a word. Jace is waiting for me when we reach the door.

"Ready?" He asks pushing off of the wall I nod and turn to Ryker.

"I'll see you later." He murmurs as he ducks into the house. I look up to Jace who is wearing a smug smile.

"What?" I ask with pure curiosity. He shakes his head and jumps off the porch.

"Nothing." I stop and point a finger at him.

"No what's with that smile." He turns to face me, continuing walking backwards.

"You like him." He coos with a smile before turning back around with a laugh.

"I do not." I mutter leaping off the porch and following him.


	6. Chapter 6

**An update**

 **Yay!**

 **I should be doing math work but nah**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review**

* * *

"24169." I look up from the crumpled paper in my hand when my number is called. Pushing off the wall I shove the paper back into my pocket as I approach Jackson. He was cleanly shaven as he smirked down at me. A scar crossed his left eye stretching to where his right ear used to be. Dark brown eyes glared down at me with a wicked gleam in them. "Starting young are we?" He grumbled as I marked my thumb print down next to my code. Looking up through my lashes he smiled, taking the papers from me and handed me the M16A6. I gripped it in my hands, weighing how it felt as I examined it. It had a sleek black finish with a long narrow muzzle where a scope sat. I slung it over my shoulder as Jackson started to ramble off training times. "Make sure you're boyfriend shows up." He muttered as he started to call out the next number.

"He's not my boyfriend." I mumbled, turning to leave before he said anything else to me. Tuesday was only two days away and Jace hadn't spoken to her about the plan at all. Shoulder passing a group of kids I descended the stairs, my hand going to the weapon at my side to keep it from bouncing. It wasn't crowded today since it was a Sunday. People were either in church practicing whatever religion they had or were at home resting. It has come accustomed that today was the days the kids got in trouble. Not having blocks today we were free to roam the sector, so of course it brought the idiots out of everyone.

One time Jace had convinced them to break into the training grounds to get the paintball guns they used for practice. We then opened fire in the great hall, dousing it in pinks, blues, and yellows. It took three months to get the color out of the stone, they created a specific block just to get it done. If you look hard enough you can still see the visible shimmer of pain in some of the cracks in the floor.

Reaching the ground floor I quietly slip off to the side, leaning against the wall as I look down at my watch. He said he would be here by now, but I don't see him anywhere. I glance down the hall behind me but see no one.

"Where are you Jace." I mutter turning to look down the other hall. A group of kids probably around my age come hustling down it. Flaring their arms about and shoving each other. A tall red headed kid notices me when they pass by.

"Hey where'd you get that?" He asks indicating the gun at my hip. I look down at it along with the other kids.

"Jackson." I muttered looking back up at him. He must be around 16. Curious idiots they are.

"So are they just handed them out to kids now?" A smaller girl asks. I narrow my eyes and stand up a bit, trying to make myself seem taller.

"I'm nineteen." I spit at them. They turn to each other and whisper something I can't hear under their breaths.

"You're in the coming block?" The red haired boy asks again. Jesus I swear these kids must be stupid or something. Can't they find something better to do then bug me.

"Yes I am." I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow. "What are you guys even doing down here? Don't you have something better to do." They shake their heads, not moving or leaving. Sighing I run my hand through my hair. "Why don't you go carve your initials into the basement walls or something." They snort and turn to look at each other.

"That's baby stuff." The girl pipes up.

"Yeah," A younger boy adds, "Besides we were thinking of flooding the bathrooms on the west side."

"-or we were gonna set off stink bombs in the offices." A blonde haired girl adds cutting off the boy. I shake my head and kick at the floor.

"Just go do both then." I say shooing them away. They don't move at first, clearly waiting for to do something before shrugging and running up the stairs. I swear I wasn't that bad when I was their age. Jace did all the bad stuff, I just followed along.

Leaning my head against the wall I close my eyes, begging he would hurry up when I feel a body come up behind me, pressing into my back. Their warmth radiating off of them.

"Hey." They whisper softly in my ear, sending small shivers down my neck.

"Jesus what took you so long." I mutter, clearly annoyed that he keeps trying to sneak up on me.

"Didn't know you were dying for my company." The voice drawls out. I notice then that it's not Jace's. He always had a joking manor in everything he said, this voice didn't. I spin around, ready to attack who ever the voice belonged to when they grab my wrists, pulling me close to them. I gasp at their speed, taken back. I look up into blue eyes peeking out of black hair.

"Ryker!" I hiss as he pulls me closer to him with a smile. Our conjoined hands sparking with electricity. "What the hell are yo-" I start to yell when he covers my mouth with his hand silencing me.

"Shh, I'm undercover, but I won't be for long if you keep screaming." He keeps his hand on my mouth for a second longer before removing it.

"What are you doing?" I ask turning to see if any one else was in the hallway. "If anyone noticed you do you know what would happen?" I whisper turning back to him. He smirks looking over my head. I notice how close we are, his hand still gripping my wrist, pulling me into his chest. My chin just barely passing his collarbone. He wears one of the sectors uniform tops, the blue material makes his eyes pop against his pale skin. He chose one of the longer sleeve ones, probably to hide his tattoos. However he doesn't have on the required gray pants, instead black leather pants that the dauntless wear and laced up boots.

"I'm here for you." He whispers, returning his gaze back down to me. My breath catches at his words as I search his eyes. His eyes were intense and cold like ice. Most blue eyes were captivating and seemed like you could just dive into them, but when I peered into his eyes I felt an electric chill run down my spine, running throughout my body.

"W-why." I hear my own voice say but I don't remember moving my lips to form the question. A smirk pulls at his lips and he finally releases my hand, breaking the current that was running through them.

"Jace couldn't come, so I volunteered to rescue you from this hell hole." He mutters his eyes glancing around the hall as he does. "Nice weapon you got there." He says looking down at the gun.

"This old thing." I murmur not taking my eyes away from his face. It seemed to hold my attention, like a glowing beacon in the plain hall screaming for attention. My thoughts briefly go to how other girls must be drawn to him also when he steps away. I bite my lip in protest, wanting to yank him back to myself, to run my hands over his body an-

Woah.

Where did that come from.

Blushing I shake my head of my thoughts and clear my throat.

"Are we going to just stand here all day?" I ask, averting my eyes from his.

"We should get going then." He turns when I grab his shoulder.

"Where are you going, its this way." I point behind me, indicating the glass door at the end of the hallway.

"No its this way, trust me." He reaches down for my hand, winding it with his and lightly pulls me along side him.

"But this leads us to the garages." I whisper as we pass two older women. He smiles at the two pulling me quickly down the hall before responding.

"Exactly. How'd you think I got here." He plunges his free hand into his pocket, pulling out a single key chain gleaming on it one silver key. My mouth opens as I look between him and the key. Jace must have snuck it from Jackson when he got his weapon. There's no other way Ryker would have gotten his hands on a set. He shoulder opens a door that opens into a huge concrete room filled with various vehicles. Rows upon rows of different vehicles meant for different types of uses.

General cars for transportation, big trucks for storage and transportation, nice sleek painted cars for the heads, and bulky jeeps for the terrain.

Ryker leads me down to one of the jeeps, climbing into the drivers seat and shoving the key into the ignition.

"Well?" He says glancing at me still standing on the ground. A smile pulls at my lips as I climb in.

"Have you ever driven one of these before's?" I ask as I buckle the seat belt. His hand grips the gear shift, a wicked smile growing on his face.

"How do you think I got here!" He shouts as he puts the gear in drive. We shoot forward, the force slamming me back into the seat. He takes a sharp turn as we shoot out of the garage, the sun instantly hitting us as we drift off the main road and on to the dirt. I notice the group of kids I talked to earlier gawking from the main steps as we pass by.

"Way to be subtle!" I yell over the wind. I hear his laugh but not what he yells back over the roaring wind in my ears. It flows through the cheap material of my shirt, smacking into my bare chest and chilling me down to the bone. It picks my hair up and whips it around my face, the long strands smacking into my eyes and neck only to be caught by the other strands. We dip low into a ditch, the car jolting us in our seats as I reach for something to hold on to. I hear Rykers amused laughter over the wind, his eyes alight with excitement, his inner dauntless being released.

The wheels send dust clouds up around us, tiny pebbles smacking into me and into my eyes. Closing them I lean my head back against the headrest and listen to the wind dominating all other sounds. I sucked in the air, enjoying the fresh smell of the surroundings and not the metal smell of inside the sector. Ryker shouted something at her that she didn't catch. Was it hold on? She turned to question him when he threw the car to the right. I yelped in surprise as my hands flew off the dashboard as the car took her body off the seat. The seat belt dug into my skin as I fumbled for something to prevent myself from flying out the side. A Strong hand gripped mine and pulled me back inside the car.

"I gotcha." He yells turning back to the road but not letting go of my hand. I watch as his muscles in his left arm bulge when we hit a bump, trying to sustain the impact of the bump and not letting the car veer off to the side. His hair whips in the wind, creating a halo of black around his head. The sun making his pale skin seem to glow, not in the way Jace's glows from his tan, but in a majestic holy glow. I notice the house growing in the distance as we approach it. Four small figures on the porch. We slow down as we reach the house, the wind dying down, allowing my hair to settle back on my shoulders. He releases my arms when we stop, pulling the key out and jumping out the side. I follow in suit, unbuckling my seat belt and jumping down to the ground. The gun slams against my hip but I pay no attention to it as I walk up to the guys.

"Karman!" George calls, waving his hand out to me. I wave back to him, walking close to Rykers side.

"Told you I knew how to drive it." He smirks casting a smile down at me. I smack his shoulder in response.

"Yeah after you almost threw me out of the car." He laughs.

"I had you didn't I." He murmurs as we approach the porch.

"Yeah you did." I squint against the sun as I look up at him.

"Got your gun I see." Jace jumps off the porch, holding up his matching gun. "Did Jackson give you any trouble?" He asks stopping in front of me.

"Uh no," I mutter turning away from Ryker. "Just to make sure my boyfriend comes to training. I'm pretty sure they don't want you blowing off you own foot or something." He snorts in response, his hands going to the trigger of the gun.

"Please I wouldn't blow off my _own_ foot, i'm not that stupid." He looks into the scope and then back at me and Ryker. "So you found her." He looks at Ryker as if just noticing her.

"Wasn't to hard, she was drawn to me. Saying something about how irresistible I was." My mouth falls open at his words. I turn to glare at him and am greeted with his stupid smirk. "Stupid shirt though." He mutters picking at the shirt's material. Jace ignores him and turns back to me.

"You got back just in time, we're about to discuss the plan." My eyebrows shoot up in surprise. I thought he would n't want to discuss the plans with me, not after how him and Jonas shooed me out of the room the other day when they were discussing them.

"Yay." I whisper turning to Ryker only to see he's disappeared. Biting my lip I take Jace's outstretched hand and let him lead me inside.

* * *

 **Yeahhhhhhhhh**

 **So what do you think?**

 **I'd love to hear anything you have to say**

 **-Justliving11**


	7. Chapter 7

I pull at my bullet proof vest for what seems like the millionth time before releasing it in frustration. My eyes scan the group of guards looking for Jace. The small courtyard is filled with dark uniforms as more guards file into it. I push past a group of men who scowl as I pass them. Jackson stands at the far end of the yard, his hands inside his vest as he surveys the group. Next to him stands Lucy, a small slender women who is checking people's numbers as they come in. One year they had a bunch of kids sneak in and grab a bunch of the guns and take them out into the fields. No one knew what had happened to all the weapons until one of the kids came back with blood smeared all over his face from being smacked by the butt of the weapon after he fired it. After that the council came up with the whole system of being checked in and apparently it's been working ever since.

"Just don't shoot yourself." Lucy mutters as I approach her. She hands one of the slim dark guns into the waiting hands of a boy who passes by me with a slight smirk.

"Has Jace checked in yet?" I ask stepping aside for a group of women who are talking in quick excited tones. Lucy glances at me and then up at Jackson.

"No not yet Karman." She murmurs stepping close to me.

"I would suggest keeping your boyfriend on a tighter leash to avoid these situations." Jackson mutters, his voice ragged sounding almost like he needs to cough.

"You know where you're post is right?" Lucy asks, ignoring Jackson's comment. Sighing I push my hair out of my eyes and nod.

"I'm in charge of directing the children into the red circle." She smiles and squeezes my shoulder slightly.

"You're parents would be proud of what you've become." Caught off guard I look at her with wide eyes. Her smile hide something but before I can ask she turns away to take someone's code to check them in. I turn slightly, looking back over my shoulder at Lucy before walking back to where I stood earlier.

Lucy is only a couple years older than me, how would she have known my parents? She wasn't in their block year so all she would have known about them was that they worked in the field. I remember her at their funeral, she was eighteen because she was in the coming block. Her hair was pulled back in a complicated swirl of braids as she passed by me. I was young, I remember, I pulled at the white dress I was required to wear for the funeral. Honestly it wasn't much of a funeral because their bodies weren't there. I remember hearing that their bodies were so mutilated that their wasn't anything to even bring back.

A hand on my shoulder brings me back to the court yard. I blink away stray tears and look up at Jace.

"Hey, everything okay?" He asks leading me away from the center of the yard to the edge of it.

"Yeah. I was just waiting for you to show up." I let him pull me, trying to clear my head of my parents.

"I got held up talking to Jonas." Releasing my hand he tightens the straps on his vest.

"I'm with the children, where are you?" He doesn't look up when he answers.

"Jackson has me patrolling with Dominic around the court." He mutters with disgust.

"Dominic will never let you out of his sight." I murmur in worry. Maybe this plan isn't going to work and Ryker and Jonas will be found and killed. Then me and Jace would be killed along with them for this could be considered treason to our sector. Jace's words from last night echo in my head.

 _My fingers lightly trace the wooden top of the table as Jonas and Jace deliver the plan to us. Ryker mutters something that I can't hear but Jonas just scowled at him. A hand closes around mine, stopping me from completing the circle I was drawing into the wood._

" _Karman," Jace murmurs, pulling my hand into his lap. "If this all goes according to plan we'll never be allowed to live in the sector again. We'll be banished for treason in aiding outsiders." I swallow a lump I didn't know was stuck in my throat and force a smile. "Would you be ready for that?" I look up at him and search his eyes. Would I be ready to lose the only home I have ever had, the only place that connected me to my parents._

" _Yes." I whispered, pulling my hand free from his._

"I'll do what needs to be done." Jace mutters looking across the yard at all the guards. I sigh resting my head on his chest.

"I know what we are doing is to help Ryker and Jonas, but yet we are abandoning are home. Does this not feel wrong to you?" I ask silently. His chest rises with air before he answers.

"Yes it feels horrible wrong. I feel as if i'm getting ready to murder my own brothers and sisters." My thoughts travel to Macy and Alex. We'll never be able to see them again after today. I think about my morning and how Macy had smiled at me, gossiping about something she had heard in one of her blocks. It will probably be the last normal morning I will have in a long time. I'm hit with a pang of guilt of not being able to tell her what will happen to me.

"Do you think this will work." I know he's smiling, I don't even have to look up, I can hear it in his voice when he speaks.

"Honestly Karman, when have any of my plans actually worked."

X X X

The gun bumps slightly at my hip as I walk. The group of children following behind me. I have four other guards in my squad, James who takes up the rear of the group, making sure none of the kids were to wander off. Nina who strides next to me, her gun held in her left hand. Lily and Mike take up the side of our slow moving group. I feel a small pull at the back of my vest and I look down to see a small girl. Her eyes are wide with curiosity, her face framed with her long blonde curls.

"Where's mommy?" She whimpers, her lip quivering slightly. Being ordered not to stop for any reason I grab her hand in mine and walk with her.

"Mommy is with the other adults, you will see her after the meeting." I inform the little girl. Nina glances at me and then down to the girl. Entering into the court I see the podium where the head is stationed. He's a round man with a whitening beard and a set of glasses that take up the majority of his face. Nina steers us toward the red painted circle as we pass other groups of kids. I slip my hand free from the girls and reach for my gun. I notice my hands slightly trembling as I bring the gun to my chest.

"Nervous Karman?" Lily asks as she ushers in the last of the kids into the circle. I smile and shake my head.

"Just a little jittering I guess." I glance over to the huge clock. Watching the hands ticking away as Jace's voice echoes throughout my head.

 _Noon is when the alarms will sound and that's when you have to sprint into action._

I return my gaze back to podium as the head signals for attention, the slight beep carrying through out the court telling us to be silent.

"Welcome and thank you for coming today.." His dull voice echoes throughout the court. I turn to see that it has now filled, children stand in their circle while the adults line the outside. Older kids around my age lounge against a far lamp post. My eyes land on Macy who stretches up on her toes to whisper something to Alex who is standing next to her. She must have sensed my gaze because she turns toward me and smiles. I bring my hand up as she gives me a thumbs up.

The matter on Dauntless entering into this sector have been investigated and from what we have seen so far is nothing more than a troubled tale that is false." My attention turns back to the clock ticking down the minutes to noon. 11:57. My hands tremble with anxiety. 11:58. I push a loose strand of hair out of my face as the heads voice echoes around me but I don't hear what he says. 11:59. I turn my attention back to Macy and Alex, willing myself to remember them. To remember how Macy hair is always in some complicated braid that I can never follow and Alex's determination clearly written on his face at every task he is given. They are my only friends and this will be the last time I will see them.

I hear the clock as it signals noon, sweet music that echoes off the wall of the court. I close my eyes and allow myself to listen to its peaceful symphony before the alarm rose up and shattered it. The alarm was an ear-splitting wail that seemed to jump across all the walls of the court. It rose to peak and then ebbed and rose to a peak again, undulating like a wave and all while ringing my brain out like a sponge.

Cries of panic rose from around me. Parents calling out their children's names and the children howling out screams of terror. I glanced up to the head as he was swarmed instantly by guards, disappearing from my sight. My hand tightens on my weapon.

 _You'll have to run back to the court we were stationed in and grab all available weapons. You'll have about five minutes to do all this and then to meet us at the central gates._

I move to spring into action when a small hand closes around mine. I whip my head around to see the blonde headed girls tear stained face as she tugs on my hand.

"Where's my mommy?" She asks over the chaos that's happening around us. My mind goes blank as my mouth opens in surprise. Jace's voice rings out in my head as a warning.

 _Five Minutes_

Carefully I tug my hand from her's.

"Just stay here." I whisper as I push her back into the circle. "And she will find you I promise." I take a step back and tear my gaze away from her tearful eyes. I tighten my hold on the gun and start to push my way through the massive crowd. I duck and spin to avoid being body slammed multiple of times. Hands and arms push at me in all directions as I fight to get through. Elbows slam into my back, causing the air to get knocked out of me. I gasp nearly tripping over someone as I push through the crowd, finally breaking through and stumbling to my knees. My hands scrape the concrete and a bite back a cry of pain as my skin is shredded.

Pushing myself up I run for the courtyard where I was just hours ago. I turn down empty alleys, the sound of the alarm still blaring in the distant. I throw myself down a street, nearly tripping over my feet from the change in direction. I stumble against the brick wall as I right myself and sprint through the empty streets. I break into the courtyard out of breath but not wasting any time. I throw my weapon on to the table and grab hold of the bulky bags as I stuff various of weapons into them. Long jagged knives followed by small throwing ones. Small black guns get tossed in and then longer rifles with scopes on them get pushed in. I scramble with different head gear my hands shaking violently. Satisfied I heave the bag ver my shoulder gasping under the weight as I reach out for my gun and slowly stumble for the gates. The streets are now filled with different people springing back to the compound.

The straps of the bag dig deeply into my skin and curve my spine toward it. Carrying it in my hands would be too difficult for I would have to hoist it up to prevent it from dragging on the sidewalk. My shoulder aches as I descend down a small hill, stumbling and crashing to the ground. My shoulder takes the impact and I bite down on my lip in pain, tasting my own blood in my mouth. I awkwardly roll over the bag and push myself back up, placing the the straps of the bag over my other shoulder as I continue on.

I don't know what time it is, I don't even know if Jace succeeded in his part or if he is being carried off to be killed as we speak. I push those thoughts away as I shift the bag on my back. I catch sight of the gate as I turn down a small ally, my excitement growing every step I get closer.

Because this was the central gates it was fashioned to look antique, but the hinges were undoubtedly new. They were barely used, only opened for when other heads visited from other sectors. I set the bag down, my shoulders screaming in relief as I straighten up. I glance around confused. Two guards are supposed to be stationed here at all times, so where were they? I pull at my vest as the seconds tick by. Where was Jace and Ryker? I'm just about to reach for my gun when I hear the click of a chamber being loaded. Instantly I freeze, my hands slipping from the gun.

"Move away from the bag Karman." His voice is still ragged like it was earlier. Slowly I step back and turn to face him. Jackson's gun is pointed squarely at my chest, his finger hovering over the trigger. "You sounded the alarm didn't you?" He asks stepping closer to me. The tip of his gun pokes me in the chest causing me to wince. I shake my head and he laughs, a deep chuckle laced with years of experience. "Just like you're parents, traitors." My mouth opens in surprise, my eyebrows shooting up. I see his finger slowly start to pull back on the trigger when he slumps to the ground in front of me.

"Actually Jackson," Jace mutters throwing his gun to the side. He has a long cut across his cheekbone and part of his gear is ripped and soaked in blood. "I sounded the alarm." I let out a choked laugh and lower my hands to my side. Jace steps over Jackson's fallen body and encloses me in his arms. I fist the fabric of his vest in my hand and cling to him desperately. "You're okay." He whispered, smoothing back my hair.

An engine rips through the air as a dark huge truck breaks into the small court. Ryker's face pokes out of the window.

"Ready?" He asks as the doors burst open and George and Amar come out and retrieve the bag by my feet. They hoist it up onto their shoulders effortlessly, throwing it into the dark van. Jace leans over Jackson's unconscious body and removes his ID card. George reaches for me and pulls me into the back of the van. The interior seats were gutted out except for the driver and passengers, where Ryker and Jonas sit. Amar sits digging through the bag and pulling out the various weapons I was able to grab. I'm pushed down onto the only sitting area back here, a lone uncomfortable bench.

I watch as Jace slides the ID card into the slot by the gates and then starts to type in something.

"How was it-" George starts to ask when gunshots rain into the back of the van. I scream and am pulled to the ground by Amar, my head smacking into the ground. I wince in pain as the inside of the van becomes a mess of shouts and guns being loaded. I push myself up to see Jace running back to the van as the gates slowly start to open. I hear Ryker's feverish whispers as he presses on the gas, slowly coaxing us forward. Amar reached for a latch on the trunk and it flies open, revealing the streets of the sector which is now filled with guards. Jace pulls me from behind, throwing me into the seat where Jonas was. Ryker glances over at me and then back to the gates. Bullets rain into the van, our team scrambling to fire back. I glance back to see several guards lying dead on the street and Jace's words from earlier today come back to me.

" _I feel as if i'm getting ready to murder my own brothers and sisters."_

"Look at me." Ryker's voice says catching my attention. I turn away from the bloody mess outside and look at him. His blue eyes search my face with what looks like fear. He slowly brings his thumb up and touches above my eyebrow carefully. "You're injured." He murmured bringing his hand down for me to see it covered in dark scarlet blood. I touch my eyebrow and wince at the pain.

"I don't know what happened." I mutter thinking back to the countless falls I have taken in the past hour.

"Ryker go!" Jonas screams over the sound of bullets. We turn to see that the gates are now fully open. He waits no time in slamming down on the gas as we lurch backward. Amar cries out as he tumbles, almost falling out the back doors of the van. Jace and Jonas pull the doors shut, latching it with a grunt. I let out a breath and lean my head against the seat.

"Everyone okay?" Ryker asks as we speed down the streets.

"Yeah." George murmurs leaning back against the wall.

"What happened out there?" Jonas asked a breathless Jace. I try to listen to what he says but his voice becomes muffled as if I was listening from underwater. I blink a couple of times trying to clear my head but with every blink my vision blurs and darkness.

"I don't-" I mutter before everything goes dark.


End file.
